


My Squishy

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, references to 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Svetlana and Mickey are fighting, there's only one person Yevgeny wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> just some silliness set within the Some Assembly Required 'verse but can very much be read independently.

Ian's eyes open slowly when he feels a presence in the room. A five-year-old Yevgeny Milkovich is standing just inside the closed door, pulling on the cuffs of his sleeves.

  
"What's wrong buddy?" Ian asks, lying on his side and making no effort to move.

  
"Mama and dad are fighting again. I don't like it when they fight."

  
Ian listens for a moment to hear raised voices coming from outside the room. Nothing new there. These days however the fights have descended into the ridiculous.

  
"I don't like it when they fight either." he sympathises with the little boy. "But you know they're probably fighting over which season of House of Cards is best or something ridiculous like that.

  
"I don't know what that means." Yevgeny says quietly moving closer to the bed as the shouts get louder. "What's wrong with you?

  
"Just a little tired." Ian offers with a shrug and pats the bed beside him. "You wanna jump on?"

  
"Okay" Yevgeny smiles and climbs onto Mickey's side of the bed and settles over the blanket.

  
"You wanna go do something when I'm feeling better?" Ian asks him settling closer to the little boy.

  
Yevgeny nods enthusiastically.

  
"What do you wanna do?"

  
"Go to Disneyworld!"

  
Ian wishes he had the energy to laugh. "You know we nearly went to Disneyworld when you were a baby."

  
"Nearly?"

  
"Yeah, we didn't quite make it."

  
"How come?"

  
"Well you know those pills I take?"

  
"Not on an empty stomach." Yevgeny repeats the phrase he's heard Mickey say so many times over the years.

  
"That's right. Well, before I starting taking them I would sometimes do strange things like think it was a good idea to take a small baby to Disneyworld without telling anyone."

  
"You didn't even tell dad?" Yevgeny gasps. “You tell dad everything.”

  
"Not even your dad."

  
"I bet he was sad that he wasn't invited." Yevgeny muses. "When we go this time we can get him a Nemo toy coz that's his favourite even though he said he didn't like it, I know he did coz after we watched it he told me that if I got lost and ended up at 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney that he would find me." He thinks hard for a moment. "Can dad swim?"

  
"I'm not sure, Yev." Ian says softly.

  
"Ian, your eyes are closed."

 

"Mmm" Ian mumbles. "Sorry"

  
"That's okay." Yev whispers. "Will I sing for you?"

  
"That would be nice." Ian smiles and shifts further down into the blankets.

  
"Erm I dunno what to sing..." Yevgeny looks around for inspiration. The silence unnerves him. "I've changed my mind."

  
"Okay little man." Ian mumbles sleepily.

  
"Ian" Yevgeny leans over and rests his hand on Ian's arm. "Can I see the pictures on your phone please?"

  
Ian sighs and reaches above his head to the shelf to grab his phone and starts to open it. "Okay I can do it from there." Yevgeny interrupts reaching for the device.

  
"What do you say?" Ian prompts, handing him the phone and lying down fully again.

  
"Thank you." Yevgeny smiles and pats him on the arm. He flicks through the first few before huffing "Where are the ones from when I was a baby?"

  
Ian also huffs and takes the phone from him to bring up the correct folder.

  
"Am I annoying you?" Yevgeny asks self-consciously, once Ian has handed the phone back.

  
"A little bit, yeah." Ian tells him honestly. Svetlana's words repeat in his head _"Honest is best policy. We do not lie to Yev."_

  
"Dad says I'm a pain in the butt." Yevgeny explains solemnly and Ian knows if it was any other day he would laugh at the kid's words.

  
"You are both pains in the butt.”

  
"Is that what they are fighting about?" Yevgeny asks looking back at the door.

  
"Oh Yev, no." Ian reaches his arm out and wraps it around Yevgeny's waist and tries to tug him in. "I bet your mama and dad are fighting over who loves you the most."

  
Yevgeny raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

  
"But you know what" Ian continues. "they're both wrong because I love you most."

  
"Love me so much you're gonna bring me to Disneyworld?"

  
"Yeah, that's how much."

  
"Just the two of us?"

  
"Just the two of us."

  
Yevgeny thinks for a second. "Actually, can mama and dad come too? I don't want them to be sad coz they're not invited again."

  
"Okay, just the four of us then."

  
The little boy bounces on the bed for a moment in celebration.

  
"Okay. You can go back to sleep now." Yevgeny informs him as he climbs back off the bed. "Love ya."

  
When Yevgeny opens the door to leave, laughter has replaced shouting and so he runs out announcing "We're going to Disneyworld!" before the door has a chance to swing closed.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [micklanamilkovich](http://micklanamilkovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
